


When I'm One Hundred And Two

by oceanofyous



Series: This Time In Our Lives [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bringing back those stevebucky tropes, Bucky and Steve Dancing, Bucky loves Instagram, Buckys Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fools in Love, Happy Birthday Bucky Barnes!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is taking Bucky out on his birthday, They have a dog named Fred and he is stupid, a little smutty but nothing explicit!, and Bucky makes the others know, big uwu energy, they are both so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanofyous/pseuds/oceanofyous
Summary: “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” He whispers then and kisses him again, a gentle press of his lips against Bucky’s. He can’t help but smile into it.“Thank you,” Bucky sighs and places his hand on Steve’s bicep, letting his fingers run down his arm. “Now, I hope you have a good explanation for making me wake up alone in bed, Rogers, on mybirthdayof all days.”A late Bucky birthday fic!





	1. Fred in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 102 Bucky! This is short and unbeta'd just like always so there are probably hella mistakes! I love Bucky and had to write him a little something. This and my work The Way We Were are connected but can be read separately :) The title is inspired by the song When im Sixy four by the Beatles :)

Bucky blinks his eyes open and reaches a hand up to rub at his eyes. Rolling onto his back, he takes his metal arm out from under the pile of blankets which he is currently enveloped in, to feel the mattress next to him, but is met with an empty spot where Steve is supposed to be. He groans.

“Steve,” he mutters quietly, his voice laced with sleep.

Something tickles his feet and he looks down, a slight smile tugging at his lips when he sees the large mutt standing at the edge of the bed, rubbing its head against his ankles. Neither Steve nor Bucky had wanted a pet, not when they were out of the house most of the time, and usually didn’t know when they were going to come back from whatever mission they were on. But during the last year there had been fewer missions, and slowly there had been almost none. Then Fred had happened. Yes, Fred. Bucky knows it’s a horrible name, but it was the name that was on its tag when they found him wandering around the street alone one night. They had phoned the number on the tag, but it turned out that the number was disconnected and that the owner had left the pup alone. It was thin and full of ticks when they found it, but now it's big - almost too big, thanks to Bucky who always slips it food under the table during dinner - and it has beautiful, long, dark brown fur. Bucky has always liked cats better but after visiting Fred at the shelter, after it had been treated at the vet, he fell in love with the pup.

“At least one of you wants t’a cuddle me on my birthday,” Bucky says and pats the bed, which prompts the large dog to hop onto the bed and lay down next to him. He threads the fingers of his metal arm through the hair on the dog’s side and pets it gently. It still amazes him that he can do this – use his arm for something so gentle, so good. The dog rolls onto its back, its tongue dangling out of its mouth. Bucky chuckles.

“He looks just like his dad,” a voice sounds from the other side of the room, and Bucky sits up. He looks over at the door to the bedroom. Steve.

“That’s not true. He looks way dumber than me,” Bucky replies and looks back down at Fred. “If anything, he looks like you. That is your morning face. You drool more, though.”

It is a lie of course. Steve looks delicious in the morning. It pisses Bucky off. Steve chuckles and steps into the room, running a hand through his golden hair. His hair is getting longer, Bucky notices. “You’re probably right. I imagine I look like that when you pet me as well.” Steve walks over to his side of the bed and sits down on the edge, reaching over to give Fred a pet on the belly.

“Mm, like father like son.” Bucky singsongs with a smile and turns towards Steve. Steve leans forwards and tugs a strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear and presses his lips against Bucky’s forehead, his warm palm caressing the man’s cheek.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” He whispers then and kisses him again, a gentle press of his lips against Bucky’s. He can’t help but smile into it.

“Thank you,” Bucky sighs and places his hand on Steve’s bicep, before letting his fingers slide down his arm until he reaches his elbow. “Now, I hope you have a good explanation for making me wake up alone in bed, Rogers, on my _birthday_ out of all days.”

Bucky doesn’t really care much about his birthday. He went 70 years without celebrating one after all. But he knows that Steve does, because he has been talking about it for the last few weeks, casually dropping it into conversations. Once he did it when the Avengers were around, and they started coming up with celebration ideas, which just made Bucky roll his eyes and shake his head. They all know that Bucky doesn’t want anything big, so they all decided that they will come over this weekend and have a couple of drinks at Bucky and Steve’s apartment. Bucky ended up agreeing, and by now he is actually looking forward to it.

“Well,” Steve starts and shrugs, letting his fingers play with a few strands of Bucky’s long hair.

After taking down Hydra and the missions had stopped Bucky has been growing it out more, letting himself enjoy the fact that he doesn’t have to worry about it during battles or the like. Steve loves it because Bucky does, and because it’s soft and tickles his skin when they’re close.

“I thought you didn’t care about your birthday. Said you’re gettin’ too old for that sorta thing.” His other hand is on Bucky’s neck now, a few of his fingers caressing Bucky’s ear. Bucky hums and all but melts into the touch.

“I changed my mind. Even old people can be indecisive, you know.” Bucky’s eyes close and he lets out a content sigh. Steve nods, all heart eyes and a loving smile on his face. He can’t help but stare at the man in front of him. Even with tousled morning hair and bits of crust around his eyes, he is the most beautiful person Steve has ever seen.

At that moment Fred decides that he isn’t getting enough attention, so he pushes himself up and jumps off the bed, startling the two men. Bucky laughs quietly and opens his eyes again, blue-grey eyes sparkling. Steve’s heart skips a beat when he meets his gaze. God, he is beautiful.

“I actually do have a reason why I wasn’t here.” He pulls away from Bucky, just a little, to push some hairs behind the man’s ear and to look at him properly. “I made us breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs, you name it. I underestimated how long it would take though. I wanted to bring it in here, but I figured it could easily go wrong with Fred in the way. He’d just push everything over.” Bucky’s face lights up and he shakes his head, smiling at Steve almost in disbelief.

“You did all of that for this old grump?” He asks then and leans forward to place a big, longing kiss on Steve’s lips, his hands placed on Steve’s cheeks. “I love you so much.”

Steve puts his right hand on top of Bucky’s hand that’s resting on his cheek. “I love you too. Now let’s go eat before it all gets cold.” He leans forward and gives Bucky a quick peck on the cheek, before pulling back and moving off the bed. Bucky falls back onto the bed and sighs with a smile on his face.

“Fine,” he mumbles and starts getting up from the bed.

“Come on, Buck, hurry up. You’re 102, not a fossil.” Steve quips and raises an eyebrow at Bucky, who in turn throws Steve a daring look.

“Oh, it’s on, Rogers.” Before they know it they’re both sprinting out towards the kitchen, trying to get there first. They might be a hundred years old, but they certainly haven’t lost their competitive spirit.


	2. Avengers Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you remember that cupcake bakery you mentioned a couple of months ago, that you said you wanted t’a try?” He answers, and then gestures to the building. 
> 
> Bucky shakes his head slightly and smiles apologetically at Steve, who in turn lets his thumb caress Bucky’s hand. 
> 
> “It’s ok. Anyways I googled the place and I found out that they make Avengers themed cupcakes-” Bucky snorts. “-and even ones to celebrate the birthday of one Bucky Barnes.”
> 
> Steve brings Bucky to his first birthday activity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and quick but i really wanted to write something before i lost my motivation!

Bucky knew that Steve wouldn’t let him stay in on his birthday, which is why he now found himself standing in line outside of a small bakery, Steve’s hand in his own. Bucky’s hair is tied into a low bun and he is wearing his favorite blue sweater with a denim jacket. The denim jacket is decorated with a few pins, including a small ‘A’ for the Avengers. It’s cliché, he knows that, but he likes it. His metal hand is in the pocket of his jacket, carefully tucked away. Its not that Bucky is ashamed of it – he isn’t anymore – but it’s a subconscious habit that he can’t seem to shake. He usually hides it when they’re in large crowds. If someone notices and recognizes him it can quickly become a chaotic experience, which can leave him an anxious, tired mess for the remainder of the day. It has gotten better with time, and after he became a part of the Avengers a couple of years ago, people now recognize him as one of the heroes, one of the good guys. Which means that they crowd him for autographs and questions, not to yell profanities at him, though that still happens occasionally. His arm and his strength and his training is now seen as something helpful, but he still can’t help but flinch a little when people mention it. Afraid that they will see it and think of all of the bad things he has done. So today it’s better to be safe than sorry, he thinks.

“Steve, what are we doing here?” Bucky asks and looks around. The line is long, and he can’t see the name of the store. He only recognizes it as a bakery because of the smell, and the bags of baked goods the customers carry out of the shop. Steve haven’t told him where they are going, but apparently, he has the entire day planned. Bucky doesn’t mind, really. It’s nice. Steve squeezes his hand and shoots him a gentle smile. 

“Do you remember that cupcake bakery you mentioned a couple of months ago, that you said you wanted t’a try?” He answers and then gestures to the building. 

Bucky doesn’t remember. Even though the serum left him a supersoldier as well, the hydra treatment and then the removal of said treatment has strained his mind. It makes it hard for him to remember everything, usually just minor details or things that may not seem as important. He usually carries around a list to write things down, so he won’t forget them. 

“I’m sorry, doll. I don’t think I do. Old man brain and all, ya know.” Bucky shakes his head slightly and smiles apologetically at Steve, who in turn lets his thumb caress Bucky’s hand.

“It’s ok. Anyways I googled the place and I found out that they make Avengers themed cupcakes-” Bucky snorts. “-and even ones to celebrate the birthday of one Bucky Barnes.” 

Wait. He furrows his brows and steps forward when the line moves, now able to see a sign hanging in one of the windows. It has a white background and in different colored letters, it says “Happy 102nd Birthday, Bucky Barnes!” followed by prizes of various different cakes. He can’t quite believe it. It’s still strange to him that people know who he is, and it’s even stranger that they want to celebrate him. 

“Well, so much for being incognito, huh?” he sighs and squeezes Steve’s hand, which earns him a kiss on the cheek.

As they step inside, the smell of the food makes the couple sigh in unison and they chuckle at each other. They spot the cakes immediately – they’re displayed behind a glass counter, right next to a selection of Avengers cupcakes, and it looks like they are organized by color, which secretly makes Bucky very happy. The cupcakes are beautifully decorated with various colors and images. Some have the wings he wore on his jacket sleeve as a member of the Howling Commandos, others are decorated with his face, and some simply has “102” written on them in beautiful rainbow letters. “Honestly, I feel slightly bullied, Stevie. Everyone keeps rubbing my age in my face. I’m old, I know. Now leave me alone!” He complains, but the spite in his words disappears behind the smile he has on his face. When it’s their turn to order, the young woman behind the counter doesn’t seem to recognize them at first, but when they start ordering it doesn’t take long before she realizes that it’s them. Bucky thinks that it’s just because their disguises are really bad, (a pair of glasses and a baseball cap? Really Steve?) but it turns out that it’s Steve voice that gives them away.

“Capta- i mean Mr. Rogers! Mr. Barnes!” The girl - Liz, according to her nametag - says, her face lighting up in a smile that’s more genuine than the customer service smile which she had before. This one reaches her eyes. She starts putting their cupcakes in a container as she continues, “Gosh, Mr. Rogers. Do you know have many times we had to watch those PSA videos in high school? It became a huge meme.” She chuckles, and Bucky laughs quietly, grinning as Steve’s cheeks turn a slightly red color. “Here you go.” She hands the container to Bucky. ”Do you want a pack of complimentary Avengers cookies?” 

Bucky nods, “Yes, thank you.” He flashes her a smile and takes the container from the girl, as Steve pays her. 

“Happy Birthday Mr. Barnes!” She says, and Bucky gives her a small wave with his metal hand. “Thank you.”

As they leave the bakery Bucky clears his throat and then raises an eyebrow at Steve. “So. You just bought your boyfriend cupcakes for his birthday...” He laughs and then winces dramatically as Steve punches him in the shoulder.


	3. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look Stevie, it has only been a minute and Peter has already liked my picture. Does the kid not have other things to do?” Bucky turns up the brightness on his phone and reaches over the table to show Steve the screen. 
> 
> “You post too many pictures of me, Buck,” Steve replies and gives the phone back to Bucky. “Tony left a comment on it. Apparently, no one has anything better to do than look at your posts.”
> 
> Bucky grins and scrolls down on the page to find Tony’s comment. “Never. Your face should be everywhere, all of the time.” Steve rolls his eyes. “And I can’t help it that I’m popular. Besides, I’m the birthday boy, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd yet again and written on the train on my way home to visit my parents. so its probably messy :) this is supposed to be a birthday fic but it has just turned into bucky and steve bantering and being soft  
> 

The cupcakes had been a success. They had bought way too many, and stubborn as they are they had eaten them all in one sitting. If all of Steve’s surprises involves food, then they’re probably going to be rolling to bed tonight. Bucky had made Steve pose with a display of cupcakes in front of him, one half eaten, and then taken a picture to post on Instagram. After coming out of cryo he had spent a lot of time with Shuri, who kept talking about applications for the phone, including Instagram and something called snapchat. He had mostly just listened then and had no intention of actually using these apps. However, now it has been almost two years, and Bucky has decided to try to catch up with the 21st century. He has gotten some help from the others, especially Peter, who’s almost way to enthusiastic about helping him. He is extremely excited about things like this which should be annoying, but Bucky can’t help but find it slightly adorable, which is something that he will never admit of course. Peter is a good kid, so Bucky indulges him.

“Look Stevie, it has only been a minute and Peter has already liked my picture. Does the kid not have other things to do?” Bucky turns up the brightness on his phone and reaches over the table to show Steve the screen.

Steve takes the phone and brings it closer to his face, so he can see the picture. He sighs slightly but can’t help but smile. In the beginning, PR had been a nightmare with the personal pictures and other things that were posted to social media, but in the end, they had seen it as an opportunity to humanize the heroes, which in return made them more likeable to the public. They ended up having a whole following of people who were interested in knowing about their lives. It was through social media Bucky and Steve had come out as a couple as well. Paparazzi had taken an interest in them after Bucky came back, and rumors spread fast. They waited a while but eventually they had decided to do it. The responses were varied. From politicians calling them a disgrace to the nation, to LGBT groups honoring them and calling them an inspiration to all generations. After they came out they have both become LGBT advocates and done work with many different organizations. Especially now that they have fewer missions they spend more time on activism and charity. Bucky loves it. They still receive many hateful messages on their social media platforms, or even to their faces, but they mostly choose to ignore them. It’s a different world now, and they won’t hide anymore.

“You post too many pictures of me, Buck,” Steve replies and gives the phone back to Bucky. “Tony left a comment on it. Apparently, no one has anything better to do than look at your posts.”

Bucky grins and scrolls down on the page to find Tony’s comment. “Never. Your face should be everywhere, all of the time.” Steve rolls his eyes. “And I can’t help it that I’m popular. Besides, I’m the birthday boy, right?”

He squints slightly as he reads the comment and then chuckles, before clearing his throat. He starts reading aloud.

“’Looking absolutely delicious’, it says. Followed by one of those water pictures. You know, the drip one? And then the one with the face that drools.”

Steve hums and nods. He doesn’t really use them himself, only with Bucky really. Or with Tony, when he wants to annoy him. Then he’ll use ones that don’t fit the conversation at all. But he has seen enough of them to know which ones Bucky is talking about. 

"And then another one. It says, ‘Steve looks ok too.’”

Steve shakes his head and reaches over to flick Bucky’s ear. “’S mean. Don’t let him bully me.”

  
Throwing his head back slightly, Bucky laughs and takes Steve’s hand before he can sit back down, and guides him so he’s standing next to Bucky. He slings his metal arm around Steve and hugs him against his side.

“I won’t. You usually want t’a deal with bullies by yourself though.” He kisses Steve’s cheek and nuzzles his nose against the man’s neck.

Steve giggles quietly when Bucky’s hair tickles his neck, and then brings his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, squeezing it lightly. “I suppose you’re right.”

“We both know I am.”

Bucky laughs lightly and gently presses a couple of soft kisses against Steve’s neck, which makes a shiver run down the blond's spine. Bucky notices and can’t help but smirk slightly.

“You cold Rogers?” he murmurs and tightens his grip around Steve’s side, before letting the slightly cool metal slide under the bottom of his shirt.

Steve hums low in his throat, letting his own hand slide down Bucky’s side, his fingernails dragging lightly over the exposed skin of Bucky’s lower back. He nods and looks down at Bucky, placing his other hand on the man’s jaw and tilts his chin up. Bucky looks up at him through his long eyelashes and, despite the goosebumps that have spread over his skin, Steve feels warm all over. He leans down, their lips almost touching, his hand now gently running through Bucky’s hair.

“I am,” he says against Bucky’s lips, his words barely a whisper. “Maybe you should warm me up?”

A beat. Then Bucky presses his lips against his in a passionate kiss, and pulls Steve onto his lap. They might have to postpone some of the birthday plans.


	4. Suit Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe?” He calls out when he hears the shower turn off in the bathroom. “Are you decent?” 
> 
> “Steve, c’mon. You’ve seen me naked a million times. You literally just tore one of my shirts in half to get it off me. Just get in here.” 
> 
> Steve and Bucky get ready to go to their second birthday activity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! shirts are overrated and Steve agrees  
> lots of mistakes, but i guess thats my brand by now

Steve is behind schedule. “Shit,” he mumbles, his breath still slightly uneven. Bucky is in the bathroom taking a shower and Steve is lying on the couch, dressed in only his pants, sweaty and out of breath. He isn’t complaining that this happened, not at all. Frankly, he is quite satisfied, but as he came down from his high he realized how much time has gone by. Tonight, they have reservations at a Italian restaurant that Bucky loves, and then he has another surprise planned for Bucky after that. As long as they get to the restaurant in time they should be fine. He knows its not that big of a deal, but he wants Bucky to have an incredible night. In the back of his mind, he knows that Bucky doesn’t need much to have a good time. He always says so, anyway. But Steve wants to do this for him. It’s the first time after they reunited that he gets to celebrate Bucky like this, so he wants it to be perfect. 

“Babe?” He calls out when he hears the shower turn off in the bathroom. He gets up from the couch and runs a hand through his hair. It's all wet from sweat. Gross. Walking towards the bathroom he hums quietly and then knocks on the door when he reaches the room. “Are you decent?” 

“Am I decent?” Bucky asks amused and then laughs. “Steve, c’mon. You’ve seen me naked a million times. You literally just tore one of my shirts in half to get it off me. Just get in here.” 

“Don’t judge me for tryin’ to be a gentleman, Buck.” 

Steve opens the door and is met with the sight of Bucky standing in front of the mirror, a towel wrapped around his hips – so low that its already messing with Steve’s head again – his hair still wet and dripping water down his shoulders and chest, as he moves a comb through his long locks. Steve leans against the doorframe and wraps his arms in front of his chest. “Besides it was the shirts own fault. It was in the way.”

Bucky snorts and glances over at Steve, still moving the comb through his hair. “Right, the shirt was to blame. Sure.” He lets his gaze linger on Steve, maintaining eye contact. Steve can feel the warmth stir in his body again. Shit. It must show on his face because Bucky smirks and then turns to look at himself in the mirror again. 

“I’m goin’ to hop in the shower while you get ready. ‘S that ok?” Steve pushes himself off the doorframe and steps into the bathroom, walking up next to Bucky. 

“Sure. As long as you don’t steam up the whole room. I’m goin’ to dry my hair and the steam will just make it all frizzy.” 

Steve chuckles quietly and then presses a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder. “Ok, baby. I wouldn’t want to mess up your mop.” He wraps his fingers around a few strands of Bucky’s hair and tugs of them gently, before he walks towards the shower. 

“You’re a punk, Rogers.” Bucky smiles and then reaches down to pinch Steve’s ass as he walks by, laughing when Steve squirms. 

Steve takes of his pants and underwear and steps into the shower, holding the shower curtain half open.

“Big words coming from you, Barnes.” He sticks his tongue out at Bucky and in return Bucky flips him off. Steve laughs as he turns on the water, making sure that it’s not too hot. 

*~*~* 

Steve is standing in the hallway when Bucky comes through the living room door, turns to face Steve and throws out his arms. Steve knows that Bucky looks good dressed up, but for some reason, it still always takes him by surprise just how good. 

“What do you think?” He asks timidly, apparently not knowing just how incredible he looks. How can he not know? 

Steve lets his eyes roam over Bucky’s body, and then just stares, standing slack-jawed with wonder. “Buck – sweetheart, wow – you look -” Bucky raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly, waiting for Steve to finish his sentence. “- absolutely mouthwatering.” 

He is wearing a deep navy suit that fits him just right – Steve dare not think what he looks like from behind – and a white dress shirt. He is wearing a black tie too, with beautiful, barely noticeable navy detailing. His hair is loose and slightly wavy, and it looks soft and silky. Steve gulps. 

His feet move by their own accord, and before he knows it he is standing close to Bucky. He puts his hands on the man’s side, carefully, so he won’t wrinkle his suit jacket. Bucky flashes Steve a grin and puts his arms around Steve’s neck. “Thank you, doll. You look very handsome yourself.” 

"Yeah, we clean up nice."

Bucky presses a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips and gently caresses his neck. “So, where are we going?” 

“Gerardo’s.”

“Ugh, I love you so much.” 

Steve flashes Bucky a happy smile and kisses him again. “I love you too. Now let’s go.” 

*~*~* 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to eat anything ever again,” Bucky says, on their way out of the restaurant. They’re walking arm in arm out into the street. The weather is chilly,so Steve walks closer to Bucky, enjoying his warmth. “I’m serious. I’ve never eaten that much food in my life, Steve. I had to _unbutton_ my _pants_. “ 

Steve laughs quietly and nods. “Me too. It was worth it though.”

It had been an amazing night. The food was incredible, and there hadn’t been too many people in there. Steve had made sure to get a secluded booth, so they wouldn’t get recognized. But he knows from their previous date nights that a dark booth is good for other reasons as well. So, it really wasn’t a surprise that they ended up making out a couple of times, like a pair of horny teenagers. They had a bottle of wine too, not that it really affected them, but it was still nice. And Steve felt drunk now, in a way. Giddy and happy and warm. 

“It really was.”

Bucky stops in his tracks and looks at Steve. He looks at him like he’s the sun, his entire being radiating love. Steve feels like he’s going to _melt_. “Thank you so much for this, Stevie. I really appreciate it.” He reaches up and puts his metal hand on Steve’s cheek, letting his thumb move over his cheekbone. “Today has been perfect. Just what I needed.” 

Steve’s smile grows wide and he leans against Bucky’s hand, looking into Bucky’s eyes. He swears he could get lost in them. “I’m glad. I know the last couple of years-“and the many, many years before that“- have been hard. An’ I just wanted you to finally have a birthday you can look back at with joy.” 

Bucky moves forward and leans his forehead against Steve’s. He doesn’t say anything, but Steve still understands. 

“Now,” He starts after a couple of seconds – that felt like minutes – have passed and leans back so he can look at Bucky properly. “I’m so, so happy that you’ve enjoyed today. But I have one more surprise.” 

Bucky frowns slightly in confusion and cocks his head to the side. “Oh.” He moves his hand from Steve’s cheek. “What is it?”

“Well,” Steve leans forward and presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips, and then reaches down to take his hand. “We’re going dancing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im maybe going to do a story just about the date in the restaurant. sooo lets see. This story has obviously run away from me but there will probably be one or two chapters left and then it will be finished! :)


	5. Up My Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you’re takin’ me dancing, Steve. It’s not a club is it? Like a club club? The ones with the godawful music you and Clint listen to sometimes?” 
> 
> “It’s called EDM, Buck. He likes it because of the bass, you know that.”
> 
> “Yeah, OK. What’s your excuse?”
> 
> “It gets my blood pumping.” 
> 
> “Well, it makes my head hurt.”
> 
> Steve and Bucky and alleyway shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... this happened. Warning for pre-smut and swearing!  
> This is almost crack but i couldn't help myself! I barely read this through so there's so many mistakes and im so sorry

Bucky is nervous. Steve seems really excited about where they’re going, which helps, but he’s still a bit on edge. What if there is too many people and Bucky has a freak out? Today has been amazing, and he doesn’t want to ruin it. The look on Steve’s face helps reassure him though. He can read him like an open book, and there is no trace of nervousness in his features – not more than usual at least. He always looks slightly serious – alert - but who can blame him? The man has carried the weight of the world on his shoulders for decades. There are fleeting moments though, where the seriousness goes away and is replaced with something else. Happiness, amusement, love. There have been more moments like this doing the last year or so. Bucky has noticed, and the others have too. It warms his heart, especially because when he mentioned it to Steve, Steve contributed part of it to being with Bucky. And the one thing Bucky wants more than anything in the world is for Steve to be happy.  
He’s sure the nervousness shows on his face, or maybe Steve can read him just as well, because Steve grips Bucky’s hand reassuringly and runs his thumb over his knuckles, a gentle motion that always makes Bucky relax more. They’ve been walking for about fifteen minutes now, but it doesn’t bother them. They don’t mind the cold, being supersoldiers and all, but it’s also an excuse to cuddle up against each other as they walk.

“We’ll be there in about 10 minutes,” Steve says, and continues as if he can read Bucky’s mind. “It’s a small place. I talked to the manager last week, and it’s usually not that crowded on Sundays. I think you’ll like it.”

Bucky flashes Steve a smile and then knocks his shoulder against Steve’s playfully.

“I can’t believe you’re takin’ me dancing, Steve. It’s not a club is it? Like a  _club_ club? The ones with the godawful music you and Clint listen to sometimes?"

“It’s called EDM, Buck. He likes it because of the bass, you know that.”

“Yeah, OK. What’s your excuse?”

“It gets my blood pumping.”

“Well, it makes my head hurt.”

“You’re such an old man, Buck.” Steve laughs. “Good thing we’re not goin’ to a  _club_ then, huh?”

“You’re a jerk, Rogers.”

Steve nods and grins. “I learned from the best.”

Bucky moves against Steve’s shoulder again, tightening the grip on his hand so he won’t stumble too much, and can’t help but chuckle. “Shut up!”

Steve retaliates by poking Bucky’s side, making him squirm. He’s always been ticklish, which Steve always uses as an advantage, much to Bucky’s dismay. Even back when Steve was smaller he could almost overpower Bucky in playfights because of it. Steve has always played dirty like that, using all of Bucky’s weaknesses to his advantage. Like his ticklish sides, or Steve’s pleading puppy dog eyes.  
They keep teasing each other as they walk down the street, laughing and pulling each other close. They end up standing against a brick wall by an alley, between an apartment building and a restaurant, illuminated by the streetlight. They usually don’t show much affection out in the public, because of their public profile, but it’s as if tonight is different – special - they’re happy and warm and their smiles light up in the darkness of the night.

“You’re makin’ my suit dirty, sweetheart.” Bucky says, back pressed against the wall, Steve leaning onto his chest. There’s a smile in Steve’s eyes, the skin around them crinkling slightly. _Laugh lines_. Bucky wants to reach out and trace them with his finger.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but then I’d be lyin’,” Steve says, as he leans in and noses at Bucky’s neck, leaving a trail of warm kisses on his neck and jaw. He places his hand on the brick next to Bucky’s head and puts his other hand on the man’s waist, under his suit jacket. A low hum leaves Bucky’s lips.

“What’s gotten in to you?” He murmurs, his head moving to the side at it’s own accord, giving Steve better access to his neck.

It’s stupid, what they’re doing. They’re out in _public_ , anyone could walk by and see them. They have other plans that Steve seems to have spend a lot of time on, and they’re ruining their very costly suits! God, he hopes they can get the dirt off before they go dancing. Showing up all messy would be embarrassing. But of course, Steve doesn’t care about that. He starts mouthing at Bucky’s ear now and – _fuck_ – Actually, no, it’s fine, he thinks. A little dirt on his expensive jacket is definitely worth it.

Steve’s hand rubs circles into Bucky’s side as he bites the man’s earlobe, gently pulling at it with his teeth, then letting his tongue run over the spot. An involuntary sound escapes Bucky’s mouth, something from deep in his throat that sounds almost _whiny._ He reaches up and tugs at Steve’s black tie, pulling him closer, which prompts Steve to turn and press – no, _crash_ \- their lips together, in a heated kiss. His hand is in Bucky’s hair now, gripping some of the hair at the brunette’s neck, tugging at it to tilt his head further back to deepen the kiss. Bucky’s metal hand finds it way to Steve’s ass and he squeezes it tightly, rolling his hips so they’re pressed together, his knee slotted between Steve’s thighs. Steve’s breath catches in his throat and they pull apart, pressing their foreheads together as they catch their breath. Bucky looks at Steve, pupils blown wide and eyes shining.

“You – uh, we’re outside but – do you want to?” Steve pets Bucky’s neck gently as he speaks, moving his fingers in his hair. A strand is caught between the man’s fingers and he tugs a little harder, sending a wave of warmth through Bucky’s body.

Bucky definitely wants this – wants _Steve_ – but what if someone sees them? The looks in Steve’s eyes is kind, but also playful – daring, almost - but Bucky knows that Steve won’t try to make Bucky do anything if he doesn’t want to. Bucky swallows. Then, his lips curve up in a smile and he grinds up against Steve again, tightening his grip on his tie.

“Hell yes.”

~*~*~

Holy _shit_.

Bucky feels his pulse in his ears and he leans his head back against the wall, letting his arms fall down at his sides. A blissed-out grin spreads across his face and Steve chuckles, leaning forward to press a kiss against Bucky’s temple, and then his lips. Bucky runs his tongue over Steve’s lips and Steve complies, letting Bucky explore his mouth again.

“Haven’t had enough, huh, Barnes?” Steve says against Bucky’s lips, and traces his thumb over the man’s cheekbone.

“Can’t ever get enough of you.” He replies, managing to catch Steve’s lower lips between his lips, sucking it into his mouth. Steve moans quietly and then smiles against the man’s lips when he pulls back.

“We need t’ get goin’, babe.” He mumbles, but doesn’t move away from his spot against Bucky’s chest.

“I know, doll. I know. Just gimmie a minute.”

Steve nods and takes a couple of steps back, reaches down to adjust his clothes. His shirt is slightly wrinkled, mostly because Bucky has been clawing at his chest to keep him closer, but it shouldn’t be too much. it just looks like he’s been out on the town and gotten a little wild. He tugs the shirt back into his pants and closes his belt, securing the buckle. Bucky almost ripped his tie apart - he sometimes forgets how strong he is in the heat of the moment - but it survived, so he adjusts it as best as he can. His suit jacket is a lost cause though. At some point he took it off – or it was ripped off of him – and landed on the pavement under them. He reaches down and picks it up, dusting it off.

“What do you think?”

Bucky cocks an eyebrow and secures his own tie, before letting his eyes scan over Steve’s body. He definitely looks disheveled still, but not the level of I-was-just-fucking-in-an- alley that you might expect. It’s hot as hell.

“You look fuckin’ good,” Bucky answers honestly and grins at Steve. He runs his hands through his own hair and puts it in a bun at the back of his head, letting a few pieces frame his face.

“That means I look like somethin’ the cat dragged in.”

Bucky laughs and straightens up, turning around so his back is against Steve. Steve automatically starts dusting some of the dirt off of Bucky’s jacket.

Bucky likes it when Steve looks roughed up. Obviously not when he’s injured, but when he’s like this; sweaty, disheveled, a little dirty. It’s just so _Steve_.

Since he became Captain America, he put up a persona. This all-American golden boy, who is perfect in every way. And to Bucky he _is_ perfect, just not in the way that everybody thinks. He has always been a feisty little punk, who swears and makes crude jokes and _fucks_. When Bucky first got back from Wakanda after his treatment and really started to get to know the others, he noticed how they tip-toed around Steve. He noticed how Steve was holding back, and how the others teased him about it. When he first heard of the “language” incident Bucky nearly choked on his coffee, trying to hold back a snort. He had lost it.

“This is it, I’ve had it with you,” He had said, getting up from his chair and then looked at Steve, who was standing at the table with his phone. He narrowed his eyes and then pointed at the blond, who raised both of his hands up in front of himself.

“Buck-“

“No, Steve – can it, would ya? I can’t deal with this.” Bucky took a step towards Steve, who just shook his head, his cheeks turning a slightly pink color.

“This man right here-“ He pointed at Steve yet again, almost accusingly, and then turned to face the others.  “I don’t understand why you – why you think he is - what? - Some sort of saint?” Bucky laughed loudly then, lowering his arm.

The others looked at him, a mixture of confusion and amusement on their faces. Bruce even looked slightly concerned. Natasha had just smirked, and Sam had chuckled, shaking his head slightly. They are the only ones – besides Bucky – who probably know Steve the best. Really know him. They have seen the less professional and serious sides of the man, so they probably knew what was coming. Bucky was surprised that Natasha hadn’t already taken her phone out to record it.

“You think this Steve – Steven Grant _fucking_ Rogers – doesn’t swear? When we were teenagers Steve could barely get a sentence out without callin’ me a jerk or make a dirty joke. And don’t get me started on the whole Steve-is-a-blushing-virgin- talk that is goin’ on.”

“Bucky, please – “

“Have you seen him?” Bucky had simply continued, ignoring Steve. He turned to look at him, gesturing to him again, trying to get his point across. “I mean I get that you might have thought that before all of this – you know- supersoldier business started, that he might never have. But _now_?”

Bucky took a deep breath, obviously riled up. Steve had gone completely red by then, and Sam – bless his soul - was laughing his ass off. Clint was the one who had taken his phone out. Dammit.

“I just want t’ make things very clear. Steve Rogers swears, he breaks the rules, he plays dirty and he _fucks_. He might fool the public, but I can’t believe he fooled you. _Earths mightiest heroes_ my ass.”

After a couple of long seconds, Bucky simply sat back down in his chair and reached for his coffee, taking a big gulp. The others were either left speechless, probably more because of Bucky’s sudden rant - since he was usually calmer and more collected - than because of what he had actually said, or they were laughing. Literal tears ran from Clint’s eyes. Steve had just cleared his throat and nodded slightly, before returning his attention to the game on his phone. Bucky felt slightly embarrassed afterward – and guilty. It wasn’t his intention to embarrass Steve, not at all. It turned out that he didn’t have to worry, though. A couple of hours later they arrived at their own quarters, and before he knew it, Steve had him backed up against the kitchen counter, kissing him senseless. After the incident Steve joined in on the teasing, using the excuse of being an angel to his advantage. That certainly came back to bite Bucky in the ass. 

When Steve is done dusting of Bucky’s jacket he reaches down and takes his hand in his, squeezing his fingers tightly.

“Come on baby, let’s go.”

Bucky turns to Steve and squeezes back, then intertwines their fingers.

“Yeah. Let’s go. We've got some dancing to do.”


	6. Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “D’ya wanna dance with me?” 
> 
> “Well, that’s what we came here for, ain’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i finally finished this! this fic ran away from me completely but i really wanted to make a final chapter to close it off. I'm really new to writing, and this is my first real project and im kind of happy with it and now that i've posted this i just feel really good and accomplished. Unbeta'd and hurried as always. I hope you like it!! :)

The second they step inside the club, a warm feeling settles in his stomach, his fingers tightening around Steve’s. It’s nothing like Bucky has imagined. As they walk further into the room he tries to take everything in: an assortment of round tables, placed in the front of the room and around the sides, and a small stage lit up by a warm light, with golden drapes hanging in the back, and a grand piano placed at the side. A man is playing an upbeat tune, it’s foreign to Bucky, but he likes it just the same. On the dancefloor couples are swaying to the beat, some dressed in modern clothes and others dressed in vintage outfits.

Steve takes Bucky by the arm and guides him to a table by the front, pulling out a chair for him, and then beckons him to sit down. Bucky scans the room as he sits down slowly, looking back at Steve as the man moves the chair under him.

“What a gentleman,” Bucky teases with a small smile and licks his lips, leaning back into his chair. “This is incredible Steve. I had no idea that they even had places like this. Where did you find this place?”

Steve flashes Bucky a grin and then looks out towards the room, and then back at Bucky. “Ever heard of the internet?” He raises an eyebrow at Bucky, who grunts and rolls his eyes.

As far as he remembers this place is nothing like the dancehalls Bucky and Steve – well, mostly Bucky – used to attend in their youth. The ones they visited were not as upscale. Places like this were too expensive, and they would probably be kicked out as soon as their Brooklyn accent roared too loudly, or when the staff realized that their spare cash only covered for a few drinks. Bucky had always wanted to visit a hall like this, dress up all fancy, drink champagne and bring a date who he could spoil and dance with till the early morning.

“D’ya want something to drink?” Steve asks then, and gestures to a waiter – this place has _waiters_ – who walks over to their table. It’s an elderly man, with grey hair slicked back in a side part, and warm brown eyes shining as he stops at their table.

“Ah, Mr. Rogers, you made it I see,” the waiter – or maybe manager? Bucky can’t quite figure it out – starts, and nods at Steve who returns the gesture.

“We got lost on the way,” Steve replies with a sly smile and Bucky can’t help but shake his head slightly. “But we’re happy to be here. It’s beautiful, Henry.”

“I see.” Henry winks – which catches Bucky a bit off guard – and then throws his arms out, before placing a hand on his chest, a smile in his eyes. “Oh, she is my darling dream, so I appreciate that very much, Mr. Rogers.”

“Please, just call me Steve.”

“Of course. I will have Mary bring you a bottle of champagne shortly. Enjoy your evening, sirs.”

Bucky can’t help but stare at the interaction with adoration in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips. That man would probably have been Steve and Bucky by now, if it hadn’t been for the serum. They would probably be older, though. Two old, wrinkly, silver haired men. Bucky would probably have a bald-patch on the back of his head like his father had had. He can’t help but smile at the image.

“What’re you lookin’ at like that, punk?” Steve looks at Bucky again as Henry walks away, and he tilts his head to the side.

“Nothin’. I’m just imagining you looking all old and wrinkly. ‘S cute. But I do like that rocking body of yours, so please don’t let that happen just yet.”

Steve laughs and bites the inside of his bottom lip, and then reaches out to take Bucky’s hand in his own. “That won’t happen just yet, don’t you worry.”

Glancing down at Steve’s lips Bucky takes the blond’s hand and squeezes it once. A waitress with long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail arrives at their table and sets down a bottle of champagne along with two glasses. The two men let go of each others’ hands so the woman can pour their champagne. Bucky lets out a content sigh and reaches for his glass.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had champagne at a dancehall before.”

Steve picks up his own glass and holds it up infront of himself. “A toast.”

Bucky lifts up his glass as well, while shaking his head. Steve is really too much.

“To us, two old grumps showing the world that you can be 100 years old and still have a good time.”

Bucky chuckles quietly and nods, before clinking his glass against Steve’s. “Hell yeah!”

~*~*~

  
The pianist starts playing something slower, more mellow, a song which Bucky seems to recognize in the back of his mind. It’s as if he’s in a daze. The music, the champagne, the atmosphere. It’s almost too much for him, too many impressions all at once.

“Hey, Buck. Where are you?” Steve asks quietly and places a hand on Bucky’s forearm. Bucky breathes out of his nose and turns his gaze from the dancefloor to Steve. He smiles. Something about Steve’s warm touch grounds him.

“I’m right here.” His voice is quiet, but his words ring loud and clear. Steve must approve, because he runs his fingers down Bucky’s arm and takes his hand, and then starts getting up from his chair.

“Good. D’ya wanna dance with me?”

“Well, that’s what we came here for, ain’t it?” Bucky wiggles both of his eyebrows and gets up from his seat, and let’s Steve guide him out onto the dancefloor.

The floor isn’t too crowded, there’s enough space to move around comfortably. The dancers range from pairs of young adults to some couples of senior citizens, which secretly makes his heart clench with joy. Though he’s living in this young body he understands them. This is an escape, a way to remember the good old days.

Steve finds a spot on the floor that seems to satisfy him, and he places his hands on Bucky’s waist, pulling him in closer. One of his arms sneak under Bucky’s suit jacket and Bucky snorts.

“Watch your dance space, fella,” Bucky murmurs and puts his arms around Steve’s neck, stepping in closer to lean his cheek lightly against Steve’s.

Steve chuckles and lets his tongue dart out to wet his lower lip. He starts swaying to the music, leading Bucky to the rhythm. “My bad.”

Bucky rubs small circles at the back of Steve’s neck and lets the man lead him in small circles around the floor. Obviously, Bucky was the one who used to lead, when he swung girls around on the floor in their youth. But he doesn’t mind this, really. Doesn’t mind Steve taking the lead so Bucky can just float. It’s calming, and Bucky relaxes against Steve’s body. The blond moves his hand from Bucky’s side and grips Bucky’s wrist slightly, moving his hand. Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s metal palm and then grips the hand, holding it out in a proper form. Bucky can’t help the smile on his face.

“Better?” Steve asks against Bucky’s ear in an almost whisper and Bucky nods, angling his head to face Steve. His eyes find Steve’s and then his lips, before holding the blond’s gaze again. Steve leans forward and pecks Bucky on the lips, and then pulls back to guide Bucky out to arm’s length, twirling him around once.

“Since when do you know how to dance?” Bucky smiles and lets Steve pull him back in.

“I guess I’m just good like that,” Steve teases and twirls Bucky around once more.

“Uh huh, sure.” Bucky furrows his eyebrows in a mocking manner and rolls his eyes, but in seconds the smile is back on his face.

The music changes around them, an upbeat tune playing from the speakers. The pianist is playing again and Is now joined by men playing swing tunes on wind-instruments. In the 40s this would have been a breeze for Bucky. He loves to dance, and he was an easy learner and had picked up on the steps quickly. But now he has no teacher, and it has been too long since he has done it. They pick up the pace and Bucky lets Steve guide him around, a concentrated look on Bucky’s face.

“What’s wrong Buck? Too fast for ya?” Steve asks teasingly and Bucky frowns, shaking his head.

“’S just been long is all.”

“It’s just like riding a bike, it’ll come back to you.” Steve shrugs and looks down at his feet, making sure that they’re doing what they’re supposed to do. Then he looks up at Bucky with an almost smug look on his face. He must have been practicing. What a _jerk._

“How would you know? You never learned how t’ ride a bike.”

Steve chuckles soundly and shakes his head, as he let’s go of Bucky’s waist, placing his hand on Bucky’s bicep instead.

“Maybe it’ll help if you take the lead.” Steve winks at Bucky and Bucky can feel nerves rising in his mind. Now he’s really in it. But he simply nods, and put’s his hand on Steve’s waist. He laughs quietly and nods, as he starts moving to the beat again. He puts his left foot back, his weight still on his right, and Steve mirrors him, stepping forward on his left foot. Then he moves forward, kicking his left foot forward, which results in the men banging their knees together as Steve kicks forward with his right foot. They continue dancing, laughing as they swing around.

“Yeah, that’s more how I remember it,” Bucky teases and twirls Steve around, with slight difficulty because of Steve’s height. The girls Bucky used to dance with were usually smaller, easier to lead around. When Bucky pulls Steve back in the blond retorts by flicking Bucky’s cheek lightly.

Back in the day, Steve wouldn’t usually join him on the dancefloor, but when he did he was usually clumsier, would step on Bucky’s feet, or on the feet of the girl he was dancing with. Bucky didn’t usually mind, and neither did the girls, really, because everyone has to start somewhere, but Steve would always get insecure and stubborn. Which usually resulted in Steve disappearing from the dancefloor at some point, to either sit out for the rest of the night or even go home without Bucky. He remembers the disappointment he felt back then, even the hurt that those nights could sometimes bring with them. Because it was Steve who Bucky wanted to spend the evening with, who he wanted to have a good time with. But now they are here, dancing and singing and laughing and it’s all that Bucky has ever wanted and more. He finally gets to spend his night with Steve – his _boyfriend_ – on the dancefloor, looking a fool, without being worried that Steve might leave or that they are dancing too close for others to see.

Bucky feels the hair of the back of his head dampen, and the knot loosening from the elastic band. Hair is in his face as well, stray pieces framing his face. Steve’s hair is in his face also, flopping around as they dance. It makes Bucky’s heart swell at the sight of it.

After a few rounds of upbeat songs, the music changes back to something slower, and the pair stop dancing, huge smiles on their lips. Bucky feels like he’s glowing, his body feeling warm and content, and his mind blanks from anything but the feelings of _happiness_ and _love_. His grip is tight on Steve’s hand as he steps closer to the man, placing his other hand on Steve’s shoulder again. Steve lets go of Bucky’s hand and grips him tight around the waist, placing one hand on his side and the other flat on Bucky’s lower back. The warmth sends a lovely shiver up Bucky’s spine, and he leans forward to press his lips against the blond’s jaw. He catches Steve’s gaze and notices the lines around Steve’s eyes again, and this time he lets himself reach up to trace them with his finger, his touch light as a feather. Now it’s Steve’s turn to shiver.

“I’ve always wanted t’ be able to do this with you, you know?” Bucky whispers and runs his finger down Steve’s cheek, letting it rest against Steve’s cheekbone. They’re dancing again, he notices, Steve leading him around so, so slowly.

“Me too,” comes Steve reply, his lips barely centimeters from Bucky’s.

Bucky’s eyes flutter closed. Steve closes the gap between them and presses his soft lips against Bucky’s, as the music becomes a blur in the background. And this? This is perfect. _Best birthday ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiih i finally finished! Thank you for reading along, i really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi you can find me on twitter @quitemagicals or on oceanofyous.tumblr.com :) All comments and kudos on this story are very appreciated!!


End file.
